


Something In The Sky

by sxldato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxldato/pseuds/sxldato
Summary: Cas is a little different. (Canon divergent from season 4. Trueform!Cas and hints of BoyKing!Sam.)





	Something In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Ouranophobia bingo square, which i did not take literally at all

“Fear not,” is the first thing that Cas says when he meets the boys. It’s a big, booming voice that resembles a rumble of thunder. 

“Uh, holy shit,” Dean mutters, gawking at the huge figure and struggling to keep control over his bladder. “Kinda understand why you wanted to keep things over angel radio now, man,” he calls up to him.

Cas is quite the spectacle to see looming on the outskirts of Bobby’s garage. He’s over a thousand feet tall with two pairs of wings that span the same length. His body is cloaked in long white robes that cover one of his three heads. The other two are, for some reason unclear to the boys, a lamb and a zebra. Eyes blink down from his halo crafted from bone, like one large circular antler.

Cas’s middle head looks down at himself, as if considering Dean’s statement. “I suppose my true form can be difficult to process.”

“Are all angels like this?”

“No,” Cas says. “My brother Gabriel, for example, only has one head.”

“Bummer,” Dean says with as much sarcasm as he can manage. It’s hard to be a smartass with a divine being as tall as the Chrysler Building. “You wanna shrink down for us a little bit?”

“What on earth would I do that for?”

“For starters,“ Dean says, “you’re giving my baby brother a conniption.”

Sam is on his knees, forehead pressed to the ground, sobbing. Blood is leaking from his ears.

“He is more sensitive to the divine,” Cas says. The ears on his zebra head twitch, and the lamb head on the other side of him sniffs the air. He kneels, which halves his height, but he’s still over five hundred feet tall.

“Fear not,” Cas repeats, directly to Sam this time. He extends his hand, palm up, three-fingered and clawed. Sam doesn’t take it, instead accepting Dean’s help in getting himself back on his feet. He’s wobbly on his legs like a newborn colt, shaking and averting his eyes from the mammoth of an angel that stands before them.

“Unless you turn fun-size, we’re not talking,” Dean snaps.

“As you wish.”

A wave of bright light washes over the area, and the boys cover their eyes. When they open them, Cas is their height and rid of his horrifying angelic form. He looks normal now– a suit and trench coat, dark mussed hair– aside from the four wings that remain protruding from his back.

“Is this an improvement?” His voice is different, too; gravelly like it was before, but less booming and intimidating.

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Why the hell didn’t you show up like this in the first place?”

“I thought perhaps you could tolerate my true form.” Cas squints at them both. “Your eyes aren’t burned out.”

“Tolerable or not, I figure it’s a lot more convenient for everybody if you’re not a walking skyscraper,” Dean replies.

Sam chances a glance at Cas, teary-eyed and pale. He looks younger than twenty-five.

“You don’t need to be afraid.” Cas steps closer. Sam stumbles back out of Dean’s grip, away from Cas.

“Don’t,” Sam says. “Don’t come near me.”

“I suspect you would fear your demon friends if you saw their true forms as well,” Cas says. It burns Sam like a slap across the face.

“Hey, let’s all just relax.” Dean steps between them. “Cas, chill. Sam, he’s not gonna hurt you.”

Dean doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. The kid is cowering.

“But I’m–” Sam backs up against a nearby car. “I’m tainted, I’ve got demon blood in me–”

“And I should want you dead on that principle alone?” Cas asks. “Humans are all flawed, Sam Winchester. If I was concerned with affiliating with sinners, I would have stayed in heaven.”

Sam droops a little, leaning heavily against the car.

“How about we head inside and talk,” Dean suggests. “Before Sammy keels over.”

-

Dean is more laid back around Cas, but that’s not so bizarre. It’s easier to be calm around a behemoth that shows up in your backyard if it’s pulled you from Hell beforehand.

Sam isn’t nearly as at ease, and it bothers Cas. As they talk, he continues to eye Sam; he’s ashen, ashamed.

Dean gets up for another beer, leaving Sam and Cas alone. Sam studies the wood grain of the table with unnecessary intensity.

“I know what you’ve done,” Cas murmurs. “I know all of it, Boy King.”

Sam goes completely white and swallows hard. “Then you better kill me now,” he says. “And run before Dean guts you.”

“You misunderstand me.” Cas leans forward across the table and Sam draws back. “You are a valuable asset in this coming war. I need you as much as I need your brother.”

“Why?” Sam whispers. “What can I possibly have to offer you?”

“If I am the attic,” Cas says, “then Dean is the ground floor. You are the basement. If you’re going to remodel a house, it’s best to have someone managing every level.” 

“I never wanted to be King,” Sam says. “I can’t, I– I won’t.” 

“Well,” Cas replies, a deadly kind of quiet that sends shivers down Sam’s spine. “I don’t believe I’m giving you a choice.”


End file.
